1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an LED (light-emitting diode) light emitting device with good ice-proof performance.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED (Light-Emitting Diode) lamp as a new type of light source can generate brighter light, and have many advantages, e.g., energy saving, environment friendly and longer life-span, compared to conventional light sources. Therefore, the LED lamp has a trend of substituting for conventional light sources.
Many cities apply the LED lamps to street lamps and traffic lights for saving electric energy. However, the LED lamp generates less heat when working, thus the temperature of the light source of the LED lamp is lower than conventional light sources. After encountered a heavy snow weather, water vapor is often accumulated around the LEDs and then turns into ice, so that the road surface can not obtain enough illumination from the street lamps, and signals generated from the traffic light can not be seen clearly, which results in malfunctions of the street lamps and the traffic lamps or even traffic accidents.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED light emitting device which can overcome the limitations described.